


in the moonlight

by milkysterek



Series: sterek drabbles [2020] [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Merperson Stiles Stilinski, stiles is something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkysterek/pseuds/milkysterek
Summary: Derek pays Stiles a late-night visit.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: sterek drabbles [2020] [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945783
Comments: 7
Kudos: 80
Collections: sterekdrabbles





	in the moonlight

Stiles pulls himself out of the water and onto the wooden decking of the boathouse with a wet slap. The moon hangs heavy and full in the clear night sky and Stiles sighs, content. He lies back, flicking his black tail leisurely in the water, watching the way his scales shimmer with flashes of dark blues and purples in the moonlight.

He hears Derek before he sees him. Heavy footsteps come to a halt on the deck. 

A shaky release of breath. 

“What do you think?” Stiles asks. 

Derek crouches beside him, runs feather light fingers over Stiles’ scales.

“Beautiful.”

**Author's Note:**

> this drabble was brought to you by my mer!stiles addiction


End file.
